winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Roy
Roy is a yacht driver and a Specialist who works for Aisha's father. Appearance |-|Civilian= Roy has dark skin, blonde hair and dark grey eyes. He also appears to have a very muscular body. Roy wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a long red stripe going down the middle, blue jeans and red, white and blue sneakers. Roy (1).png |-|Yacht Driver= Roy wears a dark navy blue suit with areas of ligth blue on the sides and a sea green belt around his waist with sea green knee pads. His boots are ocean blue with sea green patches and dark blue soles. His outfit also has fins on his fore arms and back of his ankles. Roy (2).png|Roy in his yacht uniform. |-|Red Fountain Uniform= Roy's Red Fountain uniform is almost similar to his yacht suit, except with a light blue cape on. Triton aura 524.png |-|Linphea College Battle Outfit= This outfit is colored in shades of blue, it has a cape and many layers on the shoulders, chest, forearms and legs. The shoulder pads are more pronounced and in the center of the chest contains a lime green diamond. Roy - S6 Specialist.png |-|Skating= Roy wears a light green helmet, green and white wrist pads, and white knee pads. He is also wearing a short-sleeved shirt, the sleeves are blue with lime green outlines. His roller skates are white with green laces, a purple bottom, and gray wheels with a green wing on the side of the skates. He also wears blue colored jeans. Skate.png |-|Calavera= Roy wears a pale light green tee shirt with a light periwinkle collar that extends on the sleeves and two periwinkle stripes on his chest, tucked into dark blue knee length shorts with a light blue belt around his waist, and blue/white high tops. When going swimming he only wears his shorts and when on windsurfing he wears a bright yellow life jacket. Aisha and Roy.png Personality Roy is caring and helpful as he had assisted the Winx on their quest for Sirenix on multiple occasions. During the annual mixer party at Alfea, he accompanied Aisha as she was sad. He does have a tendency to ponder, especially when nervous around someone he likes. But is still patient and not very pushy. He takes aggression pretty well as shown when Aisha snapped at him the very first time they met. However, in Season 6, Roy himself showcases a lot of animosity towards Nex, a paladin from Linphea College, the moment he starts flirting with the Winx when they arrive. It is almost uncharacteristic of the generally caring individual as his animosity and later jealousy towards Nex rivals Riven's own hostile behavior. In fact, through the course of the season, Roy engages in a rivalry with Nex, especially whenever the young paladin seems to be aiming for Aisha's affections. Nonetheless, he is not completely blinded by his jealousy as he is able to it set aside in order to cheer someone up. And, despite Nex being his love rival, he likes to engage in friendly contests (disregarding him trying to impress Aisha) with him. This reveals that he can warm up to people, regardless of first impressions. Although he does ponder, he does not hesitate to assist and protect anyone revealing that he is heroic. Series Seasons |-|Season 5= Roy first appears in "The Power of Harmonix" where he drives a yacht in a body of water, so Aisha and the girls could get to Andros. He then appeared in "The Shimmering Shells" where he said he would come with the girls but Aisha said no. He then appeared at the party at Alfea with two drinks in "The Secret of the Ruby Reef" and one of them was to give to Aisha, but his plans changed when Stella brought three Specialists and Aisha got angry because she didn't want to dance. He assisted the Winx in finding the Gem of Empathy in Data Bridge castle on Zenith, Tecna's home planet, in "The Gem of Empathy". Later, as seen in "Saving Paradise Bay", Aisha and Roy appeared to have developed romantic feelings for each other. *Winx Club - Episode 523 |-|Season 6= In "Inspiration of Sirenix," a party was being held in Domino to welcome the return of a corporal Daphne. Roy and his friends arrived and were greeted by Bloom and Daphne. He also helped defend Domino against the Beast of the Depths the Trix had summoned. In "The Flying School," Roy and the rest of the Specialists were at Linphea College training with the Paladins. He gets jealous when one of the Paladins, who is his opponent, tries to seduce Aisha. He receives a new weapon which is a green sword that allowes him to absorb lightning. But when dueling, he falls down and loses in his battle training but was saved by Aisha. When Selina summons the Treants to attack the Linphea college, He and the others were there trying their best to defend the school but failed and were forced to return to Alfea in order to regroup and train some more. In "Bloomix Power," he and the specialist go to Alfea to help the winx on their training. However, a fight breaks out between Nex and him as they were trying to get Aisha's affection. After Daphne had found the weakness of the Treants, Roy and the others went back to Linphea College and successfully defeated the Treants. But later when Selina summons the Flying Basilisk, he and Nex get petrified into stone. Coming Soon... Skills Roy, having originated from the realm of the oceans, excels in underwater combat and activities. He maneuvers smoothly and easily while underwater, capable of swimming fast enough to keep up with the Winx in their Harmonix form. Roy's main weapon is the javelin, a long range weapon. He is often seen using it as a club, for defense, and shoving opponents back. The javelin is secured somewhere in his uniform and manifests in a light-green color from his hands. He knows how to operate a yacht and eventually, a hover bike since enrolling into Red Fountain. By season 6, Roy gains a new sword at the Linphea College. This sword is unique due to its ability to utilize nature's powerful forces. In Roy's case, it generates electricity and its ability is used at a distance. He also has a light brown shield which appears on his forearm when needed. Magical Abilities He was seen using a spell in "The Gem of Empathy" and "Saving Paradise Bay". Uses of Magic *'Triton Aura' Trivia *Roy also has the ability to use magic - Triton Aura - which allows him to breathe underwater like Aisha's Underwater Breath. **The appearance of the Triton Aura is similar to the tattoos Nabu had on his arms. *His name has Old Irish origins and means "red". **In Old French the word Roy means "king". *Roy and Nex both make their comics debut in the Season 6 comics. *After Season 6, Roy no longer appeared nor was he ever mentioned. It is uncertain as to what happened to him. Category:Specialists Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Allies Category:Roy Category:Aisha Category:Andros Category:Red Fountain Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Red Fountain Students Category:Comics